Hollow
by darkalbino
Summary: There was no one else. Sasuke and Naruto. Warning: Heavy violence and dark themes. For skully.


**Title**: Hollow

**Rating**: M

**Author**: darkalbino

Written for Skully /heartz

**Warnings**: Disturbing imagery/behavior, dark themes, violence, language. 

**Disclaimer**: no own ;3;

* * *

**Hollow**

Naruto was so fucking tired, and could finally feel the weight of sleep dragging him down. His position couldn't have been more unfit for rest though, sagging forward in a straight-edged chair, his wrists tied and arms digging painful as hell into the hard, wooden back. Nevertheless, his lashes fluttered over red-rimmed eyes, shadows of sleep creeping into the edges of his vision. His breathing, though labored, was beginning to even out, consciousness fading into wisps of smooth nothing.

Without warning a scorching heat snapped him away from the pull of sleep, burning a hot circle onto his bare chest that reached in and ripped a yelp of pain straight out of his throat. Awake and alert now, Naruto clenched his teeth shut; cutting his pain to a sharp hiss that leaked out through his teeth as the cigarette was twisted deeper into his flesh. "F-fuck!" he yelled and snagged at his bottom lip with his teeth as his eyes screwed shut.

Finally, the cigarette was pulled away. "It's not good manners to fall asleep when you have a guest over. Wake the fuck up." Naruto opened his eyes at the smooth voice, seething, and looked up with a foul glare. The silhouette of a man outlined by the moonlight, the glowing red tip of the cigarette between his fingers the only other bit of illumination in the dark room.

Naruto grit his teeth, the burn still pulsing in pain. He was sure he'd never feel anything in that spot again. "You're sayin' that like you're ever invited," he muttered.

Sasuke sat down on Naruto's bed with an audible creak, right across from the chair and so near the edge that the tips of their knees brushed. He brought the butt of the cigarette to his lips, "Are you saying I'm not?"

Naruto didn't answer, and instead stubbornly pressed his mouth into a thin line, his glare growing heavier on Sasuke. It pissed the hell out of him that they were both in nothing but boxers; it pissed him off even more that both pairs were his. He snorted and looked at Sasuke's cigarette, unconsciously swiping his tongue over his top lip.

Sasuke noticed this, a deep chuckle rumbling up from his chest. "Heh, what's wrong?" He took a drag and leaned forward a bit, blowing a stream of white smoke that clouded over Naruto's face. "Want one?" he teased, a knowing smirk on his lips.

Naruto inhaled deeply, more in reflex than anything else, but his exhale came out as a coarse, "Fuck you."

Sasuke stared at him, face devoid of any particular expression. He took another drag, creating another ghost of smoke as he breathed out, "You wish."

There was a visible tick in Naruto's jaw at those words, because he could hear the underlining meaning of them in Sasuke's voice, and it made the burn on his chest pale in comparison to the pain that beat to life inside his head. His brain felt like it was in knots as he shut his eyes against Sasuke, his blunt fingernails curling and denting into the skin of his palms. "How long's it been?"

Sasuke raised one shoulder in a half-shrug and placed his cigarette on the nightstand by the bed. "You know that better than me, don't you," he said matter-of-factly as he wrapped his fingers around a pocket knife and pulled it off the stand, the cigarette tip still burning bright red in the darkness where he left it.

"People are gonna start lookin' for me-"

"Now you see, that's where you're wrong, Naruto." Sasuke flicked the blade out of its handle, turning it over so it gleamed smooth as silver in the moonlight. "No one's going to look for you, because nobody gives a fuck." He heard the grind of Naruto's teeth. With a small smirk, Sasuke glanced at him, the black of his eyes blending in near perfection with the shadows. "And do you know why they don't give a fuck, Naruto?"

Naruto swallowed thickly, refusing to meet Sasuke's gaze as his brow furrowed in growing anger.

"That's right!" Sasuke chimed mockingly, as if Naruto were some idiotic child who'd stumbled over his first right answer. He grabbed Naruto's chin, jerking him in and forcing their eyes to meet, the tip of the blade just shy of the tip of his nose, "Because you're a crazy fucking _piece of shit_."

Naruto's body tensed, his lips pulled back in a bare of teeth as his nostrils flared in fury. Breathing became quick and heavy, his eyes widening and pupils shrinking down despite the dark room. There was a screeching in his head, something nearly demonic triggered by Sasuke's words and sinking its fangs into every cell in his body until they burst in a rush of adrenaline. His entire being twisted and strained, facial features scrunching into something clearly murderous that manifested in the blood-curdling yet painful scream that ripped itself free from within him.

The grin that stretched across Sasuke's face was nothing short of deranged. "Oho, you mad?" He stood up sharply and took sure steps behind Naruto, not bothered in the least by the intensely vicious gaze that followed him. He sliced the blade through the bindings around Naruto's wrists, "Truth's a bitch."

Naruto immediately swung out at him in a fit of rage, knocking Sasuke straight into the wall and causing the knife to drop from his hand. He wasted no time with the next punch, or the next one, growing more and more infuriated when Sasuke just kept that arrogant and disturbed grin on his face, despite that it was sporting several trails of blood now. Naruto didn't stop, grunting and snarling like some crazed animal as he assaulted Sasuke with a flurry of punches and kicks.

But Sasuke let the shit get beat out of him with that grin, and it didn't take very long for Naruto to start slowing down, to feel the energy ebbing out of him, until eventually Sasuke spit out a glob of blood and finally punched Naruto back. It didn't matter how many times Naruto got a strike in, Sasuke's blows came back twice as hard, twice as brutal, and every hit, be it from Sasuke or himself, drained Naruto immensely. It was as if the weaker he felt, the stronger Sasuke became, until with one final knee jammed into his stomach Naruto toppled backward, a bloody mess sprawled on the floor.

He was breathing heavily, his mouth filled with the metallic tang of his own blood. He coughed and let it dribble down his chin before turning his head slightly to spit it out before he drowned in it.

Sasuke gingerly wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "You can fight it all you want," he muttered, picking up the chair that had been knocked over during their brawl and slamming it back down on all fours. "You know I'm right."

Naruto clenched his jaw. He reached for the knife Sasuke had dropped and slowly stood back up, despite the throbbing scream of protest from his entire body. "Shut up… shut the _fuck_ up, Sasuke!"

Sasuke's lips twitched. "Make me."

Naruto sneered, drops of sweat and blood trailing down his face. His hand was quivering with the blade, not from fear or hesitation, but from pure and overwhelming _frustration_. He waited a beat, glaring what he swore were holes of fire directly into Sasuke's eyes, then let out something akin to a growl and stepped forward, falling heavily back into the chair. He was not surprised when Sasuke followed suit and took his place across from him on the bed.

Naruto placed his hands on his lap, still grasping his weapon. "There's no one else," he croaked, voice wet and choked as he swallowed a mixture of blood and saliva.

Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto as he reached out and, almost gently, pulled the knife out of his hand. But that gentleness quickly vanished when he flipped the blade and stabbed it straight through Naruto's hand, pinning it to his leg as Naruto hollered in agony. Sasuke leaned in, putting more force on the wound and watching with a look of fascination as Naruto's scream died down to sharp and hectic breaths sucked in and out between his teeth. He reached up and smirked, rubbing his thumb over Naruto's bloody bottom lip, a mirror to his own. "Because I'm the only one who understands that fucked up little brain of yours."

There was blood pooling around the wound, but somehow Naruto didn't care that he was losing so much, didn't think he could get anymore delirious than he was right now. He shook his head rapidly and tilted it back with another hiss of pain, then jerked it forward again. "There's _no one else_," he insisted vehemently.

"There's me."

Naruto's mouth opened for a moment, then closed, and opened once more. "Exactly," he whispered.

And then Naruto wasn't looking into Sasuke's bottomless black gaze anymore, but that of his empty bed. He ran his tongue over his teeth, clearly tasting the blood and traces of nicotine left behind. His own fingers, knuckles red and sore, were wrapped around the blade's handle, still imbedded into both his hand and thigh. "Fuck," he grit his teeth and carefully wriggled the blade before just yanking it out with another loud and sharp curse.

Of course Sasuke hadn't smoked his cigarette. Of course Sasuke didn't beat the ever living shit out of him. And of course Sasuke hadn't stabbed his fucking hand with a pocket knife.

Sasuke didn't exist.

He reached up and poked gingerly at the self-inflicted burn now adorning his chest and hissed. It still hurt. His arms dropped loosely to his sides as his head fell back, knife clattering nosily across the floor as he stared blankly at his ceiling.

It started with one hot tear rolling down his cheek, then two, and three, and far too many to keep up count. His shoulders began shaking, and he expected a sob to burst rather pathetically out of his mouth. But to his surprise it stretched into a grin, much like Sasuke's had been, before opening a little wider with a quiet chuckle. And then it was like a goddamn waterfall as the tears glimmered down his cheeks in the moonlight and the chuckles came faster and louder and deeper, until he was in hysterics. Naruto's fingers twitched at his sides, red and wet, as he laughed uncontrollably. Laughing at the ceiling with eyes wide open.

**-End-**

* * *

Yeahh I really love crazy!Sasuke/Naruto :I

The idea was inspired by Fight Club (hrghnnn /melts) but this Sasuke was inspired by one that Skully drew, I can't link it because it's on Y!Gallery, but have no doubts that it's amazing *u*

If you complain about how violent/dark this was I will punch you because you didn't read the warning BT

But if it makes you feel any better the next thing I'm supposed to write has to be chibi fluff lolol;; :U

~dark


End file.
